the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen
The Chosen are a subfaction of Vannai Collaborators that surfaced mid-2018 under the leadership of Flügel. They are a reformation of a major Collaborator group identified as the 20th Vassal Legion "Judgement" following the end of the Human-Vannai War. The Chosen were defined by a shared belief that the Vannai offered humanity a chance to be uplifted into an enlightened species, and that the decimation of the teeming human population was a necessary part in this plan. The title "Chosen" comes from this idea, that the Vannai had 'chosen' humanity to partake in their supremacy, as shown by the AO-01 nanite infusions and the suits themselves, that transformed those who accepted them from mundane humans into powerful servants. As a result, The Chosen had little concern for the Vannai's use of humanity as a tool, considering this preferable to humanity's previously aimless and self-destructive existence. In their minds, there was no crime the Vannai could commit that would not eventually be repaid tenfold, so long as the aliens' needs were met, and this justification allowed The Chosen to act against their fellow humans for the sake of the greater good. These sacrifices, however, proved for naught when Armor Corps succeeded not only in pushing the Vannai presence off Earth, but destroying them completely with the detonation of their mothership in space. The Chosen were thus left with the blood of billions on their hands and nothing to show for it save for a devastated human population, a dying planet, scattered allies, and a triumphant Armor Corps committed to continuing to hunt them down. With the war now officially over, humanity was no longer on the defensive and was rapidly reclaiming and resettling lost territory. Those who had originally been complicit in the Vannai's extermination of humanity were forced into hiding or face Armor Corps justice. The Chosen became a rallying group to those traitors and collaborators who either wished to be protected from the Armor Corps, or continue to fight against them in the belief that their decision to assist the Vannai was the correct one. No longer enjoying the global dominance their predecessors had, The Chosen strove to operate in secrecy until they were able to find a way to gain an upper hand over the Armor Corps. They sought to utilize less explored technologies of the Vannai, such as spaceships and artificial intelligences to maintain an edge, eventually coming to construct a shipbuilding facility and major base on Ascension Island, where they began the assembly of a space fleet they intended to use to dominate space and bridge the clear power gap between The Chosen and the Armor Corps coalition. Unfortunately, the complex on Ascension Island would be discovered with only a few ships having been built. After the island was destroyed completely, The Chosen assembled what forces they had and initiated the Libra Crisis, attempting to use Libra station as a bargaining tool to force the coalition factions to disband and leave its assets to The Chosen. This forced a confrontation between The Chosen and the Armor Corps, joined by the American Coalition, whom sent their own space battleship, the ACS Arrow Reforged to support the Amor Corps. With their gamble having failed, The Chosen in space fought to the last, and were eventually wiped out by the combined AC and AmC forces. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:The Chosen